Optical fiber decorating lamps have been an excellent night atmosphere decoration for their novel, beautiful, wonderful and variable effects.
Generally, optical fibers are made into the form of flowers and leaves by connecting, cutting and coloring them to make an optical fiber decorating lamp which, when lit from its bottom, the profile of the leaves and flowers appear like stars in the sky. If a rotatable color filter driven by a motor is installed between the end of the optical fibers and light source, light of different colors will sparkle continuously or intermittently along the leaves and flowers profile.
However, the internal structure of the conventional optical fiber decorating lamp is complicated. Please refer to FIG. 2. The partition board (20) is independent from the support disc (21). The lamp socket partition board (22) and the connecting posts (23), (23') are installed separately too. Therefore, assembly of these components is difficult and wastes time. It is not economic. Generally, there are a few small heat dissipation holes (21b), (21b') around the bundle hole (21a) of the support disc (21) and just some hot air can dissipate through them. No cool air is able to enter them. Therefore, cooling is poor.
Generally, the conventional optical fiber decorating lamp has a smooth parabolic reflecting mirror (25) behind its light source (24) for concentrating light beams toward ends of the optical fibers. However, such a structure substantially always causes burning, bending, distortion and even melting of the ends of optical fibers and severely affects the light transmission efficiency of the optical fibers. The lighting effect of the optical fiber decorating lamp is thus impaired.
In order to preclude dislocation of the bundle seat (26), the conventional optical fiber decorating lamp has its bundle seat attached to a gear (26a). Assembly of this is difficult, and its reliability is low. Normally, two techniques are used: The bundle seat (26) is made with a stop ring (26b) at the end to attach to the gear (26a) after installing from the upper side of the partition board (20) by heat treatment so that the bundle seat (26) is fixed to the partition board (20), please refer to FIG. 3-A. Alternatively, the gear (27c) is formed as an integral part of the bundle seat (27) to stay within a clip ring (27b) on circular groove (27a) by inserting it from the upper side to the lower side of the partition board (20), please refer to FIG. 3-B. These procedures are complicated, and the reliability is low too. Neither of them are desirable.